12 ALIENS
by gepan
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] 12 manusia dengan latar belakang sifat, suku, dan budaya yang berbeda tetapi memilik satu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama mengidap virus alien, alias virus orang absurd abstrak susah diraba dan digambarkan. Dan mereka punya misi untuk sesuatu hal, apakah itu ? penasaran kan lo ? udeh baca aje yok :'v
1. Introducing part 1

**Title : 12 Aliens**

 **Cast : Exo 8)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Complex ( campur aduk /?/)**

 **Author :...**

 **' thor'?**

 **'Where are you?'**

 **' WOY Thor lu dimane? Kenalin diri lu ni atau nggak epep lu diembat orang ntar!' - SponsorSooMan**

 **' Masa iye gue bosnya tapi gue yang promosi, lu dimane? Ini tugas loo thor pe'a!'**

 **O.O?**

 **Author : Gepanny**

 **' maap om, mianhae, /\ ini bagian dari skrip, ente ane kasih dibagian depan biar ngeksis, sponsor gitulah ya, buat artisnya yang udah ane pinjem untuk fanfic recehan ini.. So, Forgive me darling #plok! I mean, Forgive me Sir u/\u'**

 **...**

 **Okay, haluu! Hulaa! Readers (?) siapah? TT, yea efef pertama post eh kedua ding, yang atu gagal post masalahnya, kesetop pas ditengah2 chap, hus -' gegara liburan udah selese bikinnya menjelang akhir liburan pulak, jadinya pan kalu udah masuk sekol ga sempet bikin, readersnya dikit jugak, #miris. Tapi gapapa, yang berlalu biarlah mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai yang bebas sampah :D ( yang ada sampah biasanya ngadat, kan ga asyik hmm) so, and well ayem bikin ni ff yang udah diniatin bakalan ampe -tamat- yahh tergantung reader nya sih yahh kalu tambah banyak ya dilanjut, kalau kayak acara penghuni terakhir #makindikit oke say good bye for this ff .-., langsung aja, ni FF ceritanya tentang Exo, (yakali sistar, sejak kapan SooMan asuh Hyorin dkk-') #giveapplause. Ya sok atuh dibaca, moga soeka eaa :v, awas OOC, kkkk. Wkwkwkwk. BHHahahaha.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 : Introducing-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DIRUMAH KIM JONGIN ALIAS KAI_**

Disebuah kasur didalam kamar yang ada didalam rumah, dan rumah yang ada di dalam komplek, serta, komplek yang ada didalam perumahan, perumahan mewah di dalam se..

" DALAM APALAGI LU MAU BILANG HAH? GUE UDAH DENGAN HATI SENENG MAU NGRENTALIN BOCAH GUA BUAT JADI AKTOR DI FANFIC RECEHAN LO! SEKARANG LU MALAH MAININ NASKAH SEENAK UDEL LU SEMENTARA BOCAH2 GUA INI? BAKALAN LU MAININ JUGA GITU? GUE BAKAR NI FANFIC LU, PROMOSI GUE BATALIN, GAGAL DEBUT DAH EFEF LU! UDAH! BALIK SERIUS, BIKIN CERITA YANG BENER! KALAU KAGAK, BENERAN ANCURIN NI EFEF SEKALIAN LU JUGA GUE ANCURIN THORR. OKAY FIX, ACTION!"

Author: O.O'

Re-write(?)

Diatas kasur, terbaringlah seekor namja berkulit sawo kematengan, yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya.

 _" Oppa! Oppa! Daebak!"_

 _Kai mendapat sorakan riang dari para penonton dibawah panggung, dia baru saja selesai tampil solo dance yang berakhir riweuh karena saking terpesonanya melihat Kai._

 _" Wushh, ini adalah impianku sejak dulu, akhirnya... Ini.. Terjadi." Kai tersenyum simpul dan matanya berkaca- kaca melihat begitu banyak penggemar yang bersorak ria untuknya._

 _" KIM JONGIN, KIM JONGIN, KIM JONGIN!"_

 _" KYAA, MY LIL'BROTHER, AWESOME, YA! KIMMI JUNG JUNG, DAEBAK, NUNA BANGGA DENGANMU" sorakan yang baru sebentar dinikmati oleh Kai, semua berubah diam ketika menyadari teriakan seorang gadis ber-toa (!) yang dirasa janggal. Itu.. Dia ituu. Kakak perempuan Jongin yang ke dua._

 _" Ha? KIMMY JUNG? WUAHAHAHAH, KIMMY JUNG KIMMY JUNG KIMMI JUNGUNG" para penonton geli mendengarnya, lalu mereka ganti menyorakinya dengan nama yang disebutkan nunanya tadi. Kai yang mendengar itu lionshock!_

 _" Nuna, sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka panggilan itu."_

 _" ANDWE, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU SEMUA, ANDWE, ANDWEEEEE!"_

#BLARRR

#BUKKK

#DUERR

Atap rumah keluarga Kim seketika 'mumbul' dan balik lagi ketempat semula yang menghasilkan getaran, apakah ini cinta? Bukan, getaran disini maksudnya,.. Bayangin aja, atap rumah lu mantul gitu, pasti kan rumah lu jadi ada geter- geternya gitu. Dan begitulah yang dialami keluarga Kim, gempa dadakan.

*PUK

Tangan Kai kini berada diwajah kakak perempuannya yang rupanya dari tadi pegangin absnya Kai buat dibangunin ( mesum ni mbaknya).

" NUNA!" Kai yang kaget karena tanganya yang nista itu nempel diwajah alus nunanya langsung ditarik dan segera menstabilkan dirinya yang baru saja terbangun

" Ada gempa ya?" tanyanya dengan mukpol ke Nunanya yang lagi buka jendela kamar Kai.

" Iye, gempanya karena telak lu yang kaya toa es wals itu!" #sadez

Seperti yang author bilang, Kai tadi sedang bermimpi..

" hah? ( buang nafas) Nuna, Kai mimpi buruk."

" terus? SO WHAT gitu buat gue? Kalo eloh mimpi buruk, haruskah gue ambil penerbangan ke Yu Es Ey ( USA) buat minta tanda tangan Pak Obama?" mbaknya sewot ga woles, mungkin karena kesembur sama ilernya Kai tadi pas tereak ampe atap rumah mereka mumbul (/) dan sedikit ngelunturin make up yang udah dia pakai.

" bukan gitu, masalahnya, nuna ada dimimpi Kai"

" ngapain gue di mimpi lo? Ga penting amat, paling juga mimpi mesum lo" yakin, ni embak sekate- kate banget!

" enak aja! Dimimpi Kai, nuna ngeselin banget, pas aku lagi selesai solo dance dipanggung, semua penonton sorakin nama Kai, eh tiba2 nuna dateng dan tereak pakai toa manggil Kai pakai nama produksi nuna sendiri " Kimmy Jung" yang ideu banget buat Kai, terus yang lain jadi ikut2an, itu brokendreamer banget nuna." jelas Kai panjang lebar, nunanya yang mendengar itu silencedrop! " tapi, tadi nuna gak bangunin Kai pakai nick name itu kan?"

GLEP

Nunanya menelan ludah dengan bersusah payah

* * *

 ** _Byun Baekhyun's House_**

SYURR

Guyuran deras air shower yang menyala. Yak! Si Baekhyun sedang mandi pagi ini.

" Sambala, sambala, sambal, sambalado, eea.."

" Jug gejag gijug gejag gijug... Uhurr"

" Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh disini kau menduakan aku, ouch"

" Hey kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut sukanya bilang, buka banyak jos!"

" Byun Baek, cepetan turun sarapan, jangan konser teruss!"

" Okay Mommy, wait a minute!"

Beginilah nasib punya seorang anak yang tergabung pada klub accapela, bawaanya nyanyi mulu. Accapela? Kenapa gak padus? Udah mainstream —_—

Setiap pagi, selalu saja rumah keluarga Byun rame gara- gara Baekhyun konser setiap pagi dikamar mandi. Nggak hanya sampai disitu, mandi sore pun juga jadi ajang konser tunggal sebuah Bacon, !eh Baekhyun.

* * *

 ** _DO Kyungsoo Side_**

 _' senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi dancing all night long'_

 _' you know me so well, girl I need you, girl I love you, girl I heart you...'_

Speaker tua kesayangan Do yang saat ini lagi girang- giranya muterin lagu- lagu dari boyband Smash, idola Do. Sambil dengerin musik, Do berdiri didepan cermin menyisir poni mangkuknya.

" Uyea, mereka bilang kita mirip bray" Do berbicara dengan tampang sok kece, nge hip hop gaje sambil menatap sebuah foto yang dengan manisnya terpampang nyata disamping cermin yang dibuat ngaca Do, Morgan Smash a.k.a Dio's bias from Smash.

" okay, twins, good luck for your day, and good luck for me too today. Fighting!¡" Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya langsung ngacir buat pergi kesekolah.

* Semangat sekolah DO ^^* #eh

* * *

 ** _CHANYEOL'S BEDROOM_**

...

...

...

?

'-' dia sedang tidur ganteng rupanya permisah. Baiklah, kita move saja ke berikutnya.. Cuzz

" WOY!"

Author : O.O

" MAKSUD LO APA KEBO? NGASIH SKRIP KE GUE SEGINI PENDEKNYA, YANG LAEN AJA PANJANGAN, MASA GUE VISUAL CUMA DIKASIH ADEGAN BEGINIH, MAKSUD LO APA THOR? GUE BERASA ANAK TIRI, SUMPAH! T.T ㈸1?

#uups O.O

######gangguansignal######tutt####tuutt#############

.

.

.

.

 _.Chanyeol's Restroom_

Disinilah seorang pangeran ' kesiangan' yang tampan tengah terlelap dalam dunianya. Kenapa pangeran kesiangan? Yaiyalah, ini udah hampir jam setengah tujuh kali, dia kagak sekolah apa -_-.

" HAH? GUE KESIANGAN! GUE KESIANGAN! KESIANGAN! KESIANGAN"

Zoom out, zoom in 5 kali. #berasasinetron

(Tuh kan bener Pangeran Kesiangan '-')

Chanyeol yang udah ribet jadi tambah ribet karena kepanikannya, dia langsung nyamber apapun yang dia perluin sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mandi, puppie, sarapan, korek kuping, dll. Ya beginilah keseharian seorang Pangeran yang terlalu dimanjakan...

* * *

 ** _Manekin Boy ~ Oh Sehun~_**

Oh Sehun bocah agak cadel kalau ngomong, yang gantengnya ga ketulungan, kulitnya putih pakai banget kayak tulang, genius pula, jadi idaman para yeoja disekolahnya. Namun sayang, dia agak - saklek - kenapa?

" huwwahh udah pagi rupanya" ngolet mesra !- Setiap bangun pagi, televisi menjadi tujuan pertama seorang Oh Sehun, apa yang dilihatnya? Clue : dia jenius, tapi - saklek-

" udah lewat jam 6, tapi kok Chalk Zone belum tayang" -" fans berat Rudi Tabuti.

" Sehunnah~ kok belum mandi?" sang Bunda menghampiri.

" bentar Bun, teperti biatha, Thehun mau nonton ' Dunia Kapur' dulu"

" lah, bukannya jam segini udah bubar tuh ya? Kan ampe jam 6?"

" gataw, ini juga belum main eumm..." viwsss! Imut lucu banget wajahnya Sehun pas lagi pouting, kek anak kecil *-*.

" la terus sekarang kamu nonton apaan?"

" kembaran Thehun Bun"

" Ha?"

" Kartun Larva. Kata temen- temen yang kuning mirip Thehun" terang Sehun kepada bundanya dengan wajah yang kebangetan polosnya. Pliss! Dia lucu kek anak kecil, yakin deh u.u'

Bunda : " :3"

* * *

 ** _SO COOL MARTIAL ART, HUANG ZI TAO_**

" hiatz"

" hak!"

PLUK

PLAK

PRET ( yang ini kentutnya Tao -_-)

Tao memulai harinya dengan latihan wushu di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tampang premannya kelihatan macho banget saat dia mulai beraksi dengan sumpit wushunya ( ?). Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Tao sering melakukan ini sebagai pemanasan.

" Den, udah jam 6 kelewat, waktunya mandi" bibi pengasuh sekaligus yang sering bantuin dirumah Tao itu mengingatkan.

" Iya mbok, Tao mandi.." gile! Suaranya alusss ternyata wkwkwk.

.

.

 **TBC**

Introducing part 2 di Chap selanjutnya, syarat = nice respon...

Wkwkwk. Makasih ya untuk yang udah baca. Dimohon komentarnya. Gomawo *bow*.


	2. Introducing part 2

**Title : 12 Aliens**

 **Cast : Exo 8)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Complex ( campur aduk /?/)**

 **Author : Gepanny ^^**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2 : Introducing part.2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Suatu Pagi di Istana Keluarga Kim ( Suho 0.0)_**

" Nikmatnya udara pagi" Junmyeon atau Suho, yang dikenal sebagai cowok tajir, yang konon hartanya sampai 9 turunan *,*. Dia saat ini sedang meneguk segelas susu sapi murni, sambil mengisap-isap udara pagi dibalkon rumahnya. Dia memang begitu, berada dikeluarga yang 'rich' membuat kesehariannya terkesan berbeda dan berkelas daripada masyarakat biasa lainnya. Rumah, itu mungkin tidak bisa disebut rumah. Tapi Istana. Yaah! Rumah Suho segede istana. Mewaaaahhhh banget.

" Tuan muda, ini sudah waktunya mandi untuk pergi kesekolah." seorang pelayan paruh baya mengingatkan pada Suho dengan nada yang lemah lembut.

" Iya Ahjumma, gamsahamnida." balasnya ramah sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat memikat, manis, tampan dan luar biasa *,*. Dia namja idamann vrooh, bener- bener sopan santun deh orangnya, elegan sebagai pria, dan cool abezzz :g.

* * *

 ** _Focus on Jongdae ( Nama beken Chen)_**

Jongdae, yang maksa dipanggil Chen, saat ini tengah menikmati sarapannya dimeja makan beserta keluarga besarnya. Keluarga besar 0.0? Yup, Minggu ini seluruh keluarga besarnya menginap dirumah keluarga Chen, itu karena ada event Sweet Eighteen nya Chen yang akan digelar dekat- dekat ini. *ciebentarlagiultah,tambahtuaihiir

" Yaudah, Eomma, Appa, Harameoni (?/ nenek TT), Haraeboji, Ahjumma, Ahjussi, de el el, semua saudara- saudaraku.. CHEN berangkat dulu yaa kesekolah, anyeong.*bow*" anak teladan itu sedang pamit dengan Big Family nya.

" Ndeeh Chaggi, belajar yang rajin ne? Buat Eomma Appa, dan Big Family of Chen bangga, arra?" ini Eomma Chen.

" Nde, Arraseo ^^, anyeong *lambaitangan"

Chen pun berangkat kesekolah menggunakan motor gigian ples koplingan, warna Rasta kecintaannya. -VESPA-

* * *

 ** _Changsa Prince - Zhang Yixing- Julukan - LAY-_**

Dikamar Lay, se-.. #eh

Lay?

...

Lay?

...

Hallo Lay?...

...

Masih adakah tanda- tanda kehidupan disini?

...

Helloww Lay?

...

LAY! Masih hidup kan?

...

...

...

Dimana Lay? O.O

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

" Lay hati- hati dijalannya ( melambai Universe)" Mama Lay yang baru saja melepaskan kepergian putranya tercinta didepan gerbang rumah untuk pergi kesekolah. Lay yang baru saja berpamitan, terus melangkah sambil melambai pada Mama tercintanya. Inilah kisah haru biru sebelum berangkat sekolah antara Mama Lay dan Lay sendiri.

" Iya! Mama buruan masuk ya hhi ^^" sebelum belok diperlimaan, Lay berteriak kearah Mamanya. Mamanya yang samar- samar dengar hanya mengangguk diiringi senyum manis yang seperti gula. Merk GULAKU terutama. Itu manis banget, yakin! Kalau dimasukin ke teh satu gelas, gulanya dituang 10 sendok. Yakin ga bohong, manis, asli!.

Ternyata Lay sudah berangkat kesekolah -' *kampret!belumdishootjugak*

* * *

 ** _Charismatic Kris_**

Suasana keluarga Wu dipagi ini seperti biasa, tenang~ damai~. Keluarga permen blaster ( karena blasteran, Ayah : Cananda, Ibu : Korea) memang terkenal dengan keluarga yang ' Dingin', ' Beku', ' Kaku' seperti 'Esss' mereka woles banget orangnya, tenang calm, dan always stay cool 8-o...

" Mom, I'll go to the school now." yang ini Kris, Bule cool rambut teyeng, ketjehh :g :g :3.

" Yes honey, please take care on your way, *cup*" Momnya Kris ngasih kecupan dijidat berkharisma Kriss.

" Dad, ( ngasih lima jari)" Kris Wu yang barusan pamitan sama Dadnya pakai gaya yang suver cool zekali *-*

" Okay dear, have a nice day for you."

Setelah berpamitan, Kris dengan jalan catwalknya menuju kedalam mobil Ferari warna merah yang kinclong dan gaya banget. Siapa pun bakal ngiler ngelihat mobil yang dia beli seharga lapangan golf! Lebih ngiler, ketimbang lihat videonya Hyuna-Red! O.O

* * *

 ** _Flower Boy Luhan_**

" Baiklah, aku siap menuntut Ilmu!" ucapnya dengan lantang didepan cermin, sambil tangannya mengepal seperti ketika menyerukan 'MERDEKA!'.

Luhan yang hobby basket, maen rubik, dan punya wajah kunyu #em I mean, Unyuu unyyu ini memang selalu semangat dalam hal apapun. Dia tampan, dan banyak juga digilai para gadis yang memang sudah gila. Eh enggak ding! Dia ituu, salah satu cowok hitzz disekolahnya, ya, karena basketnya itu. Ketulung basketnya.. iya menang ketjeh dibasketnya TT. Tapi emang asli dari orok dia kece badai sih TT. Ganahan TT.

" This is it, semangat untuk harimu yang panjang ini Luhan" dia langsung get out dari kamarnya dan segera nge-wess! Pakai motor Vixion motif kembang (/) kagak bercanda, Vixion Hitam maskulinnya buat go to the school.

( LUHAN ROSSI *,*)

* * *

 ** _Xiumin_**

Kehidupannya biasa aja, isinya cuma ita itu doang. Yang istimewa cuma dia doyan banget ama bakpao sih. Dah itu aja setahu author. Oh yeah! Dia punya kembaran namanya Sohee, tapi sayang Sohee nggak mau ngakuin itu. Finally Sohee merantau ke komplek sebelah, tinggal sama bibinya. Katanya dia alergi dikatain mirip Xiumin terus. Dan-

" Lu mau ceritain gue apa Sohee :|"

Xiumin protes O.O

######nosignal#########tuttutt#######

 _Xiumin's Morning_

Pagi ini Xiumin udah berangkat kesekolah subuh-subuh karena ada jadwal piket. Dia emang anak yang rajin, tapi kadang- kadang juga malesan orangnya. Tapi dia baik, walaupun kadang suka gosipin orang... Dan Xiumin ini juga dikenal suka berbagi, yah meskipun kalau soal makanan, dia ngisolasi diri mengasingkan diri supaya enggak diembat orang makanannya. Ya beginilah Xiumin yang menyenangkan sehari-harinya...

* * *

" mampuss, gue bisa telat.." Ini Chanyeol si pangeran Kesiangan, dia dengan kemrungsungnya lari menuju kesekolahnya, dia tahu 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai, dan hampir tidak mungkin ia sampai dengan tidak terlambat ke sekolahan nya kalau hanya bermodalkan lari.

" Yeol!" suara seorang pria yang terdengar merduu dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai sopirnya.

" Baek! Plis tebengin gue! Gue kesiangan inih, TT!" rutuk Chanyeol memohon didepan pintu mobil bagian belakang,

" Hloh, lo jalan? Mobil lo dimana?" Baekhyun yang udah turun dari mobil Limo nya #wuss

" Gue kesiangan Bebek! Gasempet ngeluarin, ples ga sempet manasin mobil atau motorlah, seterah, pokoknya gue nebeng elu ya. Vlissh" kasihan ni bocah sekarang ampe berlutut dijalanan yang hampa.

" Oke! Cuz buruan masuk, 3 menit lagi ni!"

Akhirnya kedua sejoli itu pun berangkat kesekolah bersama, menaiki mobil kebanggaan keluarga Byun.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. School-life Begin!

**Title : 12 Aliens**

 **Cast : Exo 8)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Complex ( campur aduk /?/)**

 **Author : Gepanny ^^**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : School-life Begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sesampainya di sekolah.._**

" Baek, kita telat!" Si Chanyeol yang barusan turun dari mobil Limonya Baekhyun, dengan efek rambut kena angin kebelakang, kibas- kibas #sah! Ademm.. Anginnya semilir #ups. Chanyeol langsung panik ketika lihat gerbang berwarna merah jambu sekolahnya sudah ditutup rapat- rapat

RAPAT- RAPAT

RAPAT- RAPAT!

Dieng..! Dieng..! Dieng..!

" Lu kate apa? ( sok blagu) Kita? Maiguad, Nggak! Lu aja kalee gue nggak!" Baekhyun dengan gaya bicara ples mukanya yang pengen diajakin berantem!

" JELAS- JELAS KITA BERANGKAT BARENG BAEKHYUN, KITA BERDUA SAMA- SAMA TELAT!" Chanyeol dengan mendramatisir berusaha jelasin ke Baekhyun.

" Terserah —_—, gue mo masuk!"

Chanyeol dengan matanya yang bulat dan nafasnya yang memburu memperhatikan Baekhyun sedetail-detailnya, sampai akhirnya seorang Satpam mirip Markus Horizon keluar dari tempat singgasananya.

" Pak, saya dengan nama Byun Baekhyun meminta ijin masuk ke sekolah dengan alasan surat ini." Baekhyun dari luar gerbang menunjukkan sepucuk surat yang telah dianalisa ternyata adalah surat dispensasi bagi anggota grup Accapela sekolah itu

" Oh silahkan masuk" Pak Satpam langsung buka gerbangnya.

Baekhyun sontak segera masuk dengan santai dan wajahnya yang cerah. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol pun mengikuti dari belakang.

" HENTI! SETOP!" Satpam itu teriak dengan lantang dan super tegas.

" Modyar!" batin Chanyeol

" saya mau masuk pak, masak dia boleh masuk saya enggak." matanya langsung berkaca-kaca.

" dia kan ada surat ijinnya, bocah!" satpamnya gawoles.

" Tap.. Tapi Pak. DIA KAN TELATTT! "mewek tuh dah si Chanyeol!

" bluurr —_—, dia itu mau latihan accapela, dan latihannya itu dimulai jam 8, puahamm?" Satpamnya muka galak.

" hyuss ( menghela nafas) yes, I'm understand Sir!" pasrah Chanyeol kehilangan semangat.

Pada akhirnya Pangeran Kesiangan itu harus menunggu diluar gerbang sekolah sampai jam istirahat. Kenapa gak disuruh pulang? Udah mainstream —_—

* * *

 _ **DI KELAS!**_

Jongin a.k.a Kai, seekor murid kelas 10 A yang dateng- dateng langsung molorr dibangku sekolah. Sehun sebagai teman sebangkunya hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan, apalagi kalau bukan punya temen sejenis Kai yang plis, Alienista uu.

" Kai, bentar lagi soensaenim dateng." hloh! Sehun cadelnya ilang. Ya dia cadel kalau pas nyawanya berkurang. Contohnya kayak pas bangun tidur tadi. Hmm.

" te-rus mas-bu-loh! Hmm" gumam Kai nyaris tak terdengar. Kepalanya yang ada rambutnya itu digeletakan diatas meja bangku tempat dia duduk. Matanya terpejam raket pakek nget.

" Nyinggg! .-., katanya suruh bangunin kalau gurunya udah dateng" Sehun dengan wajah polos untuk kesekian kalinya..

BRAK!

Suara pintu terbelalak lebarr, lebih elebar dari jidat PCY.

YAK! Seongsaenim dengan gelar guru (?) sudah tiba! TIBA! TIBA!

" Guru sudah tiba, guru sudah tiba, hore hore, hatiii~ku gembiraa..." jeng jeng jong jeng.

Itu adalah salam penghormatan setiap kali guru sudah datang dikelas. Anak- anak melakukannya dengan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan selama menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan kelas mereka itu.

" Baik anak- anak, good morning" ini! guru Kwon, sekilas info. Kwon itu nama lengkapnya Kwon Jiyoung. You know why? Yes Emang namanya begitu dari emaknya semenjak dia brojol! Nggak ding, bukan itu maksud author. Kwon Jiyoung ini adalah member Big Bang dulunya, dengan nama beken G- Dragon, disingkat jadi GD o.o! karena merasa semakin tua, akhirnya dia berniat untuk memiliki pekerjaan tetap, and, tarararaRaaaa~~ He is now a teacher! Daebak! Udah 2 tahun ini pulak. Ketjehh! Awalnya murid- murid yang diajar jadi gak fokus bahkan kadang salah pokuss. Tapi sekarang? Udah agak biasa lah~ -sekiansekilasinfo-

" KAMPRET! GUE KAGET!" BRAK!

Kai bangun gebrak meja. Yup dia kaget vroh!

" Kim Jongin?" Ucap guru Kwon stay cool.

"ha!? ( kaget lagi —_—) e-eh, Mianhamnida seongsaenim." Kai yang tadinya berdiri langsung beri bungkuk hormat ke guru keren itu, yakin vroh keren! #ups.

" ck, kamu tidur lagi Kai?" tanya GD penuh selidik, sambil menurunkan kacamata tanpa lensanya ke hidung lumayan mancungnya itu.

" n- nde, Mianhamnida" Kai kembali membungkuk berkali- kali

" kapan kamu kapok Kai! Ckckck"

" mianhamnida" Kai lagi- lagi bowing.

" yasudahlah~ u u u" maklum mantan penyanyi jadi bawaannya pen nyanyi terus.

" Duduk!" bentak pak GD dengan suaranya yang basah- basah serak.

" Gamsahamnida" bungkuk lagi ni bocah —_—'

* * *

 _I'm sexy and I know it~ tunetunetunet_

( Backsoundnya Kris pas jalan dikoridor sekolah)

' ih gilak, cakep banget tu abangnya' ini murid kelas 10 yang langsung mlongo saat Kris lewat dihadapannya.

' cih! Masih kelas 1 aja ganjennya ngejibang! Baru tahu dia kalau sekolah ini emang cew-cow nya tuh ketjeh- ketjeh' ini kakak kelas, ya kelas 11 lah atau kelas 2 yang sewot denger adek kelas muji- muji Bule rambut teyeng.

' pada ndeso amat sih lihat yang begituan, gue aja temen satu kelasnya biasa aja lihat dia, upay!' kalau ini, jangan ditanya! Ini adalah murid kelas 3, yah dia sok jaim gitu padahal dalem ati, dia muji Kris mulu kalau dikelas..

" Hey Brother! Sini :D" Luhan yang duduk dikantin langsung berdiri dan unjuk gigi ketika melihat wujud Kris.

Kris hanya diam dan kepalanya memberi isyarat 'oke' #coldguy sontak dia langsung berjalan kearah Luhan dan oh wow, ada Suho juga disitu.

" Are you hungry?" Luhan dengan gaya bonek (bondo nekat)-nya mulai ngobrol sama sahabatnya itu. Suho? Dia masih masang wajah peacfull *-* dengan bibir yang senyum tipis dan itu bikin dia kelihatan kalem, anteng, ramah, ples nyenengin.

" Today, which one will you eat? Jajangmyeon or tteoboki?" Luhan masih pakek gaya sok Inggrisnya yang riweuh itu.

" biasa aja lah —_—" Kriss cool abeezz

" hhe, maap ya, abisnya lu kan bule tuh ya hhe." Luhan keringet dingin.

" Suho, Kris, menu hari ini nasi rames aja ya? Hhe duit lagi nipis nih, akhir bulan" ^^`

" Yaudah, kalau duit lu lagi nipis, biar gue aja yang bayarin makan. Sekalian lu ya Kris #richman (,^)" Ommo Suho kedip satu matahh.

" Emm, oke deh. Thanks ya" -Kris- yang ini sih sok Cool -'

" asekk, sering- sering gitu lah Hoo. Gomawo ne ^^…" Luhan menang banyak nih .-.

 _ **Sementara dimeja lain...**_

" Maafin gue lah Yul, gue tadi kan cuma bercanda" mohon Baekhyun pada Afternoon Prince (/). kedua pria itu saat ini duduk salin berhadapan disalah satu meja kantin, paling pojok tempatnya.

" ..." Chanyeol mood-down. Ini gara- gara kejadian tadi digerbang. Dia hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

" Yul. YUL.. oke kalau lu masih marah sama gue. Tapi,.tolong ya, bubur ayamnya dimakan, sayang gue udah pesen buat lu juga, tapi kaga lu makan #melas"

" Yul yul Tuyul maksud Loh?! nama gue Chanyeol bukan Chanyeul! CHANYEOL!" BRAK! ( gebrak meja)

" Iye- iye Chanyeol, tapi jangan emosi gitu dong... Plis ya, anak- anak laen pada lihatin kita inihh -' " Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan situasi pada Chanyeol.

" Maafin gue ya Yeol •/\•" rintih Baekhyun.

" Hmm, oke, tapi lain kali itung- itung kalau mau becandaan" kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Baekhyun langsung sumringah denger Chanyeol mau maafin khilafnya. Ckckck.

" Woy junior!" Chanyeol tiba- tiba berdiri dan mengahadang dua makhluk kontras -KaidanSehun- *maapinauthorplisV

" Sini" Chanyeol ngasih isyarat pakai tangan buat mendekat. Duo kontras itu yang gatau apa- apa tinggal nurut dan datengin mejanya ChanBaek.

" Duduk sini" perintahnya dikit ngrendahin suara. Kebetulan, Chanbaek dapet meja panjang kursi enam. Kai dan Sehun pun duduk. ( lagi- lagi nurut —_—).

" Kenapa lu Yol nyuruh mereka duduk disini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meneguk segelas soda gembira.

" Gue cuma pengen kenalan '-'" yang kali ini langka! Si Yol ngomong pakai wajah gapunya salah!

" oh, yaudah sok atuh kenalan" Baekhyun agak jutek. Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia cemburu dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa? Kenapa! KENAPA! KENAPAAA!

" Please Thor, ini ff normal kan? plis Thor plis! "

O.O

" Thor jangan masang muka kayak DO, gue seriuss, seorang Baekhyun jarang seserius ini Thor!"

O.O

" Thor, cengoh lagi? Sadar Thor, muka lu aneh kalau lagi cengoh. Pliss dengerin gue!"

O.O

" -' yaudah deh, gue nurut"

#####nosignal####tut###tut########

" Woy Baek," Morgan datang o.o

" eh Do, sejak kapan lu dimari?"

" sejak lu nyebut nama gue tadi, :D hehe"

"..."

" Eh Kai Sehun, kalian gabung disini juga, ciahh kita se geng ni ceritanya, wasekk" Do yang mulai ngomong ngalur ngidul.

" gue yang nyuruh mereka buat kesini" Chanyeol mulai makan buryamnya.

" em, tapi kenapa sunbae panggil kita ya?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya TT *tembakgue mukanya pasti gemesin beud!

" Sunbae? Wahahahahaha" Chanyeol, Baekhyun, DO tertawa bebarengan.

" iya kan kalian sun-"

" Sehun. Plis deh! Mereka emang sunbae kita, tapi elu eling gak sih, kita sama mereka udah kenal berapa lama? Kita satu komplek, satu RT malah. Terus soal Yol yang pengen kenalan tadi? Dia cuma bercanda kali.. Plis be fleksibel -'" terang Kai gasabaran.

" Ohh, yakan menyesuaikan tempat dan keadaan" Sehun-

GUBRAK

Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, D.O terjungkal seketika!

" Eh kenapa ini?" Hyorin yang kebetulan lewat mau ke etalase mbok- mbok kantin buat pesen makanan.

" Gapapa neng" Kai langsung bangkit dengan mata keluar cahaya kemesuman *,*

" Yaudah" balas Hyorin singkat langsung pergi dari situ.

D.O, Baekhyun, Kai kembali ketempat dan mulai ngobrol- ngobrol sante lagi.

 _ **Meja Suho, Luhan, Kris...**_

" Hyung!"

" Ada suara tanpa wujud" o.o Luhan mendramatisir

" Hyung!"

" Oh, ada apa ini?" Luhan melebay!

" —_—, Lay, sit here." Kris dengan ke-Cool-lenannya menepuk kursi disampingnya sebagai isyarat agar Lay duduk disana.

" Astogeh! Gue kira sapa, ternyata lu Lay" Luhan menghela nafas berkali- kali.

" Ini Lay :)" Jawab Lay lugu dan kelihatan LOL -'

" Lay, mau pesen makan apa? Biar hyung yang bayarin" Suho yang berwajah Ibu Peri dengan senyum menawannya berbaik hati menawari Lay.

" Oh gomawo hyung. Aku mau beli ciki aja :)" Jawab Lay sopan diiringi senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

" Oh okey, pilih sesuka kamu ya (^_)" lagi- lagi ni Abang holang kaya ngedipin satu mata.

 ** _Meja BaekChanDoKaiHun_**

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan santai dan tertib. Namun disela- sela makan tiba- tiba.

" Uhuk!" Do tiba- tiba keselek.

" Ini minum dulu hyung" Kai nawarin es dawet ke DO.

" Thanks" DO langsung sruput segelas es dawetnya.

" kenapa sih?" Baekhyun kepoo

" noh-!" Seketika DO dengan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk dua orang yang baru saja duduk disebrang bangku kantin dari yang ia tempati sekarang.

" Oh, mantan member Eksoh -_-" Chanyeol yang langsung balik makan.

" Sekarang mereka jadi terkenal," lanjut DO disambi makan.

" Hemm, ' Baper Band' , ih namanya freak banget -_-" Baekhyun yang mulai neguk lagi soda gembiranya.

" gue sih nyebutanya Wafer" Kai lanjut makan.

" Njirr enak tuh Kai —.—" DO ngilerr seketika bayangin wujud wafer, bisa Tanggo, Nissin, dan lain lain.

" Chen dan Xiumin. Gue gak habis pikir gimana mereka bisa pindah agency dan tenar begitu aja." Sehun nimbrung.

" , tumben lu nggak gubrak Hun!" Chanyeol udah selesai makan.

" Yang gue tahu SM Entertainment itu agency terbaik di Korea, belum ada blass yang bisa ngalahin ketenaran artis jebolan mereka" DO dengan gaya gossipersnya.

" Yap, dan sekarang, duo gesrek itu bisa tenar lewat Jamban Entertainment, so wow banget gitu. Baru sekali debut langsung banyak yang ngefans sama mereka." Baekhyun si sarangnya ngrumpi mulai manasin pembicaraan mereka.

" Lihat aja noh, member Eksoh disana ( nunjuk meja jauh didepannya) mereka sekarang malah kalah tenar ama mantan temen segrup mereka" DO yang mulai ngalihin pandangannya ke meja Kris, Luhan, Suho, dan Lay.

 _ **Sementara itu dimeja Chen dan Xiumin...**_

" Gue ngerasa stranger banget disini" celetuk Xiumin setelah duduk dibangku kantin pilihannya dan Chen.

" Ya secara bro, sekarang kita itu seleb tenar" ujar Chen santai

" Hemm, bener juga lo. Ngomong2 kok lu masih pakai barang antik lu sih, itu vespa. Kaga mau ganti Lamborgini gitu, atau Cheetah yang keren?"

" yah gue kan seleb rendah hati. Meskipun udah tenar nge-kondang (!) gue gaboleh hura- hura dong." jawab Chen santai sambil makan Mi Kacang panjangnya.

" Ouww, Lu emang the best deh Chen, ga kaya tuh si Eksoh. MANTAN temen segrup kita, mukenye gilee pada songong. Apalagi tu si Kris, sok kharismatik banget, jijik gue ngelihatnya." Xiumin yang sibuk makan semangkuk Mie, tapi masih nyempettin ngomong, sambil kepalanya nunjuk- nunjuk kebangku Lay, Kris, Suho, dan Luhan.

" Hhhhhh, Eksoh! Idol grup pria yang kena skandal kalo membernya itu gay semua. Cuih, untung kita langsung keluar ya Xiu, jadi kita ga kena berlanjutan kasus itu" -parah lu Chen-

" Kita juga keluar karena dikeluarin sama Lee SooMan Chen :|" #poor

" Ouiya juga TT! Emang dasar tu si SooMan, maen nge-Deportasi kita aja, alesannya gajelas lagi, cuma karena kita udah gak pantes di Eksoh. Oke! Sekarang gue sadar kalau yang dia omongin emang bener. Kita dua cowok matcho kece badai ga pantes ikut boyband ngondek kaya gitu. Dan! Sekarang kita udah tunjukin, kita bisa lebih tenar dengar debut duo kita! Rasain tu SooMan ( nusuk kacang panjang pakek garpu) sekarang dibawah asuhan Jamban Entertainment kita bisa lebih beken, tenar, kondyangg, dari Eksoh yang udah mulai redup dibawah asuhan SM Entertainment! HAHAHA" Dongeng Chen panjang lebar sampai Mie nya Xiumin yang porsi jumbo sudah habis dimakan!

" Yap! Paling bentar lagi tuh agensi bangkrut. Dilihat artisnya yang udah pada gadapet Job. HAHAHAHA ( ngakak duren)"

Kembali ke Meja ChanBaekSoo-Kontras-

" Ck! Nggosip aja sih kalian, udahlah biarin, itukan urusan mereka —_—" Kai merasa risi mendengar cibiran si Twins-Queens of Ngrumpi.

" Iye Kai, iye, maapin Enyak lu yang penuh khilaf dan pesona ini" Baekhyun gawoles.

" Btw, kasihan ya si anak baru itu" Sehun mengalihkan matanya ke arah sebuah meja yang amat sangat tersudut tempatnya.

" Oh, orang Cina itu. Namanya Ha Zet Te kan?" Chanyeol mulai ngikut yang topik ini.

" HZT?" Baekhyun login ngadat.

" Huang Zi Tao Baekhyunaah :*" kesal Chanyeol.

Blush, pipi Baek memerah seketika, ada apa dengannya?

" I really really really hope you Author. Please, berikan daku peran yang sepantasnya.. please kali ini ajaa.. Biarin kita dapet peran normal *,* kasihani Baekhyun author, please..."

O.O

" Cengoh lagi ni Author nya. Okeh, Baekhyun pasrah -'"

###nosignal#######tut#####tut########

" Dia emang gitu, sukanya menyendiri. Awal masuk juga dia lebih milih duduk dipojok sendirian, ketimbang jejeran sama si Hyunsik" Terang Kai yang ternyata satu kelas sama Tao.

" Iya lah, paling juga diusir. Tampang preman gitu sapa juga yang mau ngedeketin" DO asal ngomong sambil neguk es dawetnya.

Tao yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ChanBaekSoo, dan 'sikontras' itu tiba- tiba menoleh kearah mereka.

GLEP

" Apa cuma gue yang ngerasa dia madep ke arah kita" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

" Siapa? Tao maksud lo?" Baekhyun gakalah gemeternya.

" Yuk kita noleh bareng- bareng, buat mastiin bener apa enggak dia lagi memperhatiin kita." Saran DO was-was.

" gue yang itung, sampai 3 yeh?" Baekhyun tambah meriang TT

" satu, dua, ti.. ga" Baekhyun, Do, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke meja tempat Tao duduk. Dan-

JEP!

GLEP!

" e-eh Guys.."

 **TBC**

 _Glosarium_

• _Madep = menghadap_

 **Aishh, ini chapter apaan? TT, jangan sampai gue kehilangan readers dichapter yang masih bau kencur ( masuk chapter awal- awal soalnya uu) semoga ini menghibur dan pada banyak yang suka. Dan makasih untuk kemarin- kemarin yang udah mau baca dan ngefav ^^ It's my pleasure ^^.**

 _Yang kurang jelas lagi istilahnya, silahkan ditanya dikomentar sekalian review ya, makasih yang udah baca ^^_

 _Salam kecup author si alien dari planet Jamban :*_


	4. Tao Get A Problem

**Title : 12 Aliens**

 **Cast : Exo 8)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Complex ( campur aduk /?/)**

 **Author : Gepanny ^^**

 **...**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4 : Tao Get A Problem-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"E- eh guys..." Ucap Baekhyun sehabis nelen ludah.

"Kemana dia? O.O?" panik Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, D.O secara bersamaan.

Ternyata setelah mereka nengok, Tao si muka preman tidak ada dibangkunya, hilang entah kemana, mati mungkin #eh.

"Cari siapa?"

GEBLAK! Chanyeol and the geng tumbang seketika ke lantai (yaiyalah masa ke langit) setelah mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara, yaitu dibelakang mereka.

"HUANJIR!" Chanyeol yang latah pakek suara ngebasss nya.

"Buanjir muka gue —_—" Air yang dideteksi berasal dari mulut Chanyeol menyebabkan hujan lokal diwajah Tao.

"E,, hai Tao (^^`)" sapa D.o kikuk

"Boleh minta tisu '-' " Tao yang tidak mengindahkan sapaan dari D.O langsung pasang muka lempeng karena bete habis kesiram air putih murni (?).

"Boleh dong hehe, masak enggak" yang ini Kai langsung ngasih sekotak tisu sambil cengengesan.

"Trims"

Chanyeol and the geng langsung pada anteng aja, ngga ada suara sama sekali kecuali suara napasnya Kai yang lagi kena pilek. Bisa bayangin kan? ( slurpp, slurrp) o.o. Sementara Tao masih asyik ngelapin wajah kusem #em wajah panda ding menggunakan tisu yang diberikan oleh Kai tadi.

"Btw, loe pada liatin apa tadi?" tanya Tao dengan santai, disela- sela mengepel (/) wajahnya, dan memecahkan keheningan.

Yang lain pun langsung cengo, kecuali DO yang emang udah cengo mukanya u,u

DO: " O.O Thor, milih panci apa teflon, dua- duanya enak buat nabok lu thor"

O.O

########Nosignal#########tututut.

Jelas mereka kaget, gimana enggak? Tao yang defacto nya masih kelas 1 masih anakan jangung dengan wolesnya ngomong pakai logat begitu didepan sunbaenya O.O, yawalaupun ada si Duo kontras sih, tapi tep aja disonoh ada tetuahnya.

"Abay —_—, malah pada bengong" Tao dengan watados buang tisu bekas elap (?) dari wajahnya ke atas meja, resenya lagi tuh tisu masuk ke gelas es cendolnya si Chanyeol.

"Nematoda sial '-' " gumam Baekhyun yang dengan ' ndeso'nya ngelihatin tisu yang masuk ke es cendolnya si Chanyeol.

"WHAT THE~" Chanyeol yang udah gabisa nahan emosinya berdiri dan mulai nyumpahin ke Tao yang udah kampretnya masukin tisu kedalam minumannya.

"Sabar Yeol" Baekhyun langsung nenangin Chanyeol sebelum sumpahnya (¿) itu terucap sempurna.

"GUAHHH HARUS SABARR GIMANAA LAGIIIIHH BAEKHYUN (T.T), LO TAHU KAN ITU MINUMAN BELUM GUE MINUM SAMA SEKALI. DAN LO JUGA UDAH LIHAT SENDIRI KAN TADI, DENGAN MATA SIPIT SEGARIS LO ITU YANG ENTAH GUE BINGUNG GIMANA ELO BISA DENGAN JELAS NGELIHAT? GUE MAKAN HABIS BUBUR AYAMNYA, DAN SEKARANG, AER GUA KENA TISU NISTA DARI NOH- PANDA OBRALAN." Chanyeol dengan dramatisnya meratap dan menjelaskan semuanya, sambil menunjuk- nunjuk Tao yang specles (?) berdiri disampingnya.

Baekhyun: "Wanjayy —_— kagak usah ngehina gue juga kalik! Yah terus apa masalahnya?"

Chanyeol: "GUA SERETEN BEGO!" Chanyeol makin histeris tapi untung gapakai nangis.

Seisi kantin tertuju pada meja Chanyeol and the geng, termasuk Kris, Luhan, Lay, Suho. Tak terkecuali si duo gesrek, "Baper Band" ( Xiumin, Chen)

"Shit! Bikin gue ngga napsu aja, ni kantin dia kira tempat syuting Cinta Fitri apah —_—" Xiumin langsung ngomel kayak Ibu- Ibu rempong.

"Pale lu :v, kagak napsu? Mitoss! noh mi lu udah habis dari tadi .-." Chen malah nanggepin Xiumin.

Tao: " Lebay amat lu bang, orang tu tisu juga bekas ludah lu pan."

Chanyeo tiba- tiba mendekat dan menarik kerah Tao ( ala2 sinetron gitu yang lagi rebutan cewek)

"Lo, bermasalah sama gueh!" setelah lepasin kerah Tao, Chanyeol langsung ninggalin kantin gitu aja.

"Eh Yeol tunggu!" Baekhyun langsung ngibritt ngikutin besprennya.

"Bye Maks, O.O" yang ini D.O juga ngikut, ya, so what gitu loh Do, Chanyeol, ama Baekhyun satu kelas. ( mereka kelas 2, muahahaha #gadanyanglucu )

"Modaro :v MUAHAHAHAHA" Sehun sama Kai langsung girang- girang bareng sambil ngatain si panda obralan yang otomatis silience-drop denger perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Yaiyalah, secara TAO, Te A O, TAO! Yang dikenal misterius, mistis, horor- horor gitu dengan gampangnya dibikin cengo dan diancem ama si Chanyeol yang usut punya usut orangnya happy virus, gila, gesrek, ya absurd gituh, bisa ngalahin telak si Tao dihadapan banyak orang, WAKAKAKA.

* * *

 **Sepulang sekolah...**

"Lo mau apa sih bang? Ini cuma soal cendol okay?" Tao yang udah jengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ditaman belakang, dan diguyur sinar matahari yang panas maksimal, tanpa sunblok maupun krim matahari. Dan inti masalahnya, menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bicara, dan hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau lo masih diem, gue tinggal pulang " Tao udah gasabaran.

Disana mereka tidak hanya berdua. Ada Baekhyun, D.o, Kai, dan Sehun, yang lagi enak- enakan duduk dibawah pohon sambil nyemilin Mastin #eh bukan ding, maksudnya nyemilin kacang atom sambil anteng ngelihatin drama picisan dihadapan mereka.

"Ck gaseru, dari tadi cuma plotot- plototan aja —_—" Sehun yang udah kehabisan kacang atom mulai ngomel karena drama itu tak kunjung berkembang (?).

"Gue denger itu Sehun!" Chanyeol 10 meter dari pohon tempat Sehun ngadem barengan yang lainnya, sempet2nya komentar tapi mata masih tajem ngelihatin matanya Tao.

"Sempet- sempetnya lu Yeol. Udah ah, makanan kita udah abis nih, lu masak pause muluk! Berasa lihat patung Malin Kundang gue" yap bener tuh kata Baekhyun, well, Chanyeol yang jadi emaknya, dan Tao si Malin yang dikutuk ama Chanyeol.

"5 minutes more" Chanyeol nunjukin lima jarinya dan matanya masih aja ngelihatin makhluk dihadapannya.

"Udah ah! Buang- buang waktu gue aja! Gaje banget lo, lu pikir karena lu sunbae gue takut gitu? NGGAK! Cowo culun kaya l-..." Belum selesai Tao mengomel Chanyeol mencelah.

"Diem lo, panda obralan!"

Tao: "Watde-"

Chanyeol: "Watt wott watt wott, mata Lu tuh 5 watt, kaga bisa melek apa luh?" -_-.

Tao: "Eh woles donng, jan maen ngatain fisik, kampret lu"

Chanyeol : "Lu yang kampret!".

Tao : "...".

Pada kelanjutannya, mereka jadi saling melotot lagi disitu, namun tak sengaja seseorang lewat dan melihat mereka.

"Eh itu kan, Chanyeol sama Tao, jangan- jangan mau berantem lagi!" ini si Luhan yang udah heboh ngelihatin dua sejoli saling melotot itu.

"Omo! Ini tak bisa dihindarkan" katanya lagi dan buru- buru membalikkan badan, tapi

"Bahasa lu kucai tinggi badai, tapi sorry! Kagak keren." Xiumin yang entah muncul dari mana tiba- tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang baru saja balik badan jelas kaget lah, bayangin Mpok Ati' yeh ekspresinya, sebelas dua belas lah. Muahahahaha. #uhuk!

"Siapa ya?" Luhan langsung stay-cool

"Beh! Belagak lu deh, mentang- mentang gue udah tenar gitu yeh? Jadinya lu pura- pura gak kenal sama gue? Cih! Itu namanya iri. Dan asal lo tahu, iri itu tidak tidak tidak diperbolehkan." Xiumin langsung ceramah ala Upin- Ipin

Luhan : "Hmm. Nih Sneakers"

Xiumin : "O.O, kenapa lo tiba- tiba ngasih gue beginian?"

Luhan : "Lo rese kalau lagi laper :3"

Xiumin : "( mata berkaca- kaca) tahu aja lo"

Luhan : "-_-"

Xiumin : "betewe. Thankiss ya mumumu. Gue makan dulu nih ( langsung srobot tuh snack nya)."

Setelah itu Xiumin langsung aja ngacir entah kemana, ke kelas mungkin, biasanya sih paling parah ke kamar mandi. Kenapa? Soalnya dia bawa makanan yang, usut punya kusut #eh, usut maksudnya, makanan adalah belahan jiwanya. So, dia nggak rela lah kalau makanannya diminta ama orang lain. Ckckck, Umin Umin..

"Ya bagus sono lu pergi, pengkhianat lu! Ck." Gerutu Luhan sesaat setelah Xiumin meninggalkannya seorang diri #wasekk.

ChanTao

"Tao, lo harus dihukum." Ujar Chanyeol tajam, setajam silet! Dengan tatapan bak rajawali mengincar mangsanya. Dan mangsanya adalah TOA eh TAO.

"Ape? Kenapa?! Ini Cuma so-..."

KKHAOP!

 **TBC**


End file.
